


Imagine

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: In the Shadows - Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Regret, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Amy is in love with her best friend and roommate. Of course, they are in love with someone else.Amy's perspective on the events leading up to "I Choose You"





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pair Week 2018 - Roommates

Imagine you are a big girl who uses humor and deflection to keep anyone from getting close enough to hurt you after the way your father abandoned you. You somehow make it onto an acapella team, a group of girls who turn out to be just as weird as you. You even manage to make friends with the captain who had once been so obsessed with swimsuit-ready bodies and with cardio...so much cardio. 

Imagine you're sitting with your friend after the big fight where she did her best Linda Blair impression, but everything is alright now because SHE is back. And you're cracking lesbian jokes about the black girl, but your actually just jealous because at least she's honest about who she is.

Imagine you're dating one of the biggest jerks in your circle of friends, because he's as messed up as you feel. You keep playing a game of yo-yo with him, not wanting him to get to close but not wanting to lose him. And then there is the other reason.

Imagine you've been HER roommate since sophomore year when you moved into the Bellas' House. You call her your best friend, but she acts like you are bothering her. You probably are, because sometimes you even annoy yourself. She's so closed off and aloof with everyone, you can tell yourself that's just how she is with everyone. Except it's not everyone.

Imagine there's a girl, thin, red-haired, beautiful, who keeps failing Russian lit just to stay in your group. And maybe that's really the reason, but the way SHE and the ginger look at each other puts a knot in your stomach. You're in your senior year and after your very public wardrobe malfunction, that group is falling apart. You feel bad about your part in it, so you try not to complain about the boot camp run by your cardio obsessed friend. You carelessly let your roommate's secret loose and now they're fighting. You beg them to make up because the only thing that makes you feel worse than seeing them together is seeing HER depressed and they really seem make each other happy.

Imagine it's a few years later and the three of you are all living together. Because you are HER best friend. And you love HER. And apparently, you hate yourself. They are sharing a bed and while you've never heard any of "those" noises, the way they hang on each other, they might as well be making out. Still, SHE needs you. You're there to pick her up when SHE has a bad day at work and the ginger is busy with her studies. Even when the ginger is around, nobody can make HER laugh the way you can.

Imagine you've gone on a reunion tour with your old group, but your too distracted by the reappearance of your father. And you know better, you really do, but some part of you wants to believe he's changed, that maybe he really does love you. Of course the truth comes out, because who could ever love you? 

Imagine your father forces your hand and you have to let out the badass you keep hidden. If anyone found out the truth, they would be afraid of you, on top of everything else. Maybe you let slip a comment about not caring what happens to Jessica and Ashley. You don't actually want them hurt, but you low-key resent them for being able to be both best friends and lovers. SHE has no idea who you really are. All she's ever seen is the unreliable clown, but SHE decides to trust you. You laugh to yourself, Captain Cardio would flip if she could see you now. And together, you and SHE save the day.

Imagine, with all of the drama, you completely miss how the ginger has fallen for some guy named after a city. But you don't miss the look on HER face on what should have been the best night of her life. SHE watches the ginger kissing the soldier like SHE was watching a car wreck. But you know it's not just distaste, SHE is devastated.

Imagine if you had the guts to put your arms around HER gently. Imagine if you had whispered it would all be okay. Imagine the beginning of an opening for something more than roommates. Imagine if you didn't mess it up like you always do. That you didn't slap HER on the back and make some obnoxious crack about other fish in the sea. That you never saw the flash of hurt and anger in HER eyes before SHE turned around and walked out of your life forever.

Just imagine.


End file.
